


Superhero’s can still Fail Miserably

by Marvelvirse



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony stark, peter Parker embarrassing himself, peter parker headache, tomy stark driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelvirse/pseuds/Marvelvirse
Summary: Peter basically runs freaking face first into a pole and Tony Stark is there through it all.BTW WHEN YOU GET TO THE ***** THAT MEANS IT SWITCHES TO TONYS POV





	1. Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> I only plan on doing one more chapter to this story, so it’s a short one ;)

Peters come to two very unfortunate circumstances.

He didn’t get much sleep that previous night after an already exhausting patrol, only about two hours, because he was last-minute-panic-studying, then was too wired up to sleep. Which, in return, had left him uncharacteristically unfocused and clumsy all day. And on top of that, he actually had a really great day at school because Flash was home sick. Which you wouldn’t think would end up being a bad thing, but it does, because when you put those moods together, happy, clumsy, and unfocused, and it equals out to a disaster-waiting-to-happen.

So when an overly gleeful Peter decides to jog home, well, more like skip, instead of taking the bus, it doesn’t go so well. He is constantly tripping over curbs and, uh, the flat ground. 

When he goes to turn a corner, he fumbled over his own feet. Peter yelps, looking down to try and untangle his limbs and managing to stay upright by running faster to catch up with his toppling upper body. But Peter’s almost drugged-liked mind seems to forget that it’s necessary to actually watch where your going in a city that has a lot of things to dodge-

And he runs face first into a light pole. 

Nice move there, Spiderman. 

His vision flashes white, and he stumbles back blinking wildly, instantly falling to his butt, sitting there in confusion, trying to get his mind to stop floating away. He holds his nose and groans, looking up at the pole, “Well that was rude.” He mutters bitterly, that really hurt. 

And that second unfortunate circumstance ended up being the fact that a very expensive car had been driving beside him the whole time that he hadn’t noticed. And from that car came a person whom had just watched a loopy, grinning, idiot teenage boy collide nose to nose with a pole at nearly a sprint, the one and only, Tony Stark. 

Of coarse Tony would be here in his moment of embarrassment.

Peter moaned, looking at the billionaire, but his eyes couldn’t really focus on his face- or anything for that matter. But he hears he man curse. And Peter purses his lips, Steve wouldn’t approve. But despite his colorful language, Peter manages a loopy smile as Tony jogs toward him.

“What the- Peter! What was that about?!” Peter blinks wildly, the man actually sounds a bit concerned as well as amused. “Poles that are stuck in concrete don’t move ya know.”

“Hey M’Stark.” His words slur and his eyes will. Not. Work. They just keep getting fuzzy, making Peter blink viciously, then go in and out of focus. “Mmm-just tripped, m’fine.” Peter’s dazed look, hand holding his nose, and mumbled words don’t seem to ease Tony’s worry at all. Tony puts a hand on his shoulder and Peter closes his eyes and laughs for God-knows-why.

“Um, no, Underoos, I don’t think you are.” He can practically hear the stern look on his face. “You just face-planted into metal and now your sitting on the ground laughing, you definitely aren’t okay.” 

*** 

Tony eyes him, and Peter looks back up at his face and blinks. Tony winces at the almost black circles under the kids eyes plus the pale complexion, and makes a mental note to ask Peter about it later.

“I ran into a metal?” Tony huffs at his bad grammar, but with the sudden lack of memory and lost look on his face, there is actual concern growing in Tony’s chest. 

Was he drugged or something?

“Yeah-“ He says, wrapping an arm around the kid’s waist, and pulling him too his feet. He definitely gets more worried at how Peter barely even seems to notice that they stand, he doesn’t even attempt to move his feet as Tony drags him to the car. “Definitely not fine.” He grunts, pushing the kid into the passenger seat. He walks around to the other side of the car and gets in swiftly, Peter has his eyes closed, resting his head against the window, muttering incoherent words to himself.

Tony smacks him arm lightly, and Peter jerks forward, looking around wildly. “Wh-what?! Wha-happened?” Tony rolls his eyes at his dramatic reaction.

“No sleeping Spider-Man, I think you have a concussion so you gotta stay awake.” Peter has to process his words for a minute as if Tony was trying to explain rocket science, then hums in response, sinking back into his seat. Tony can’t help but snort, despite the slight worry, a woozy Peter was actually quite comical. 

“Where we go’n?” The kid asks as he starts driving. Tony glances over at him, Peter is staring mindlessly out the window and up at the sky. He does look really tired. Those dark circles, a slightly pale face (thought that could easily be from the pole), and his wild curls.

“To the tower. I want Helen to check you out, I’ll have FRI tell your aunt that your staying for the night.” Peter’s Brow furrows, and his head lolls over to stare blankly at Tony, who raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t have’ta do that M’Stark, I’m good. All good.” Tony let’s out a amused chuckle.

“Yeah right. You look like a deer in headlights that’s on drugs kid.” Peter smiles awkwardly, slowly deciding to rest his head back in the seat, as if looking at Tony was to much effort. 

“I don’t do drugs, T’ny.” He says it more like a question than a fact. Tony shakes his head, trying not to laugh at the kid. 

“I know, because your a goody-too-shoes.” He comments quietly, but Peter hears him of coarse and shrugs, bringing his knees up to his chest, touching his nose tenderly. 

“Yeah, that’s what Flash says, too.” His face scrunches up suddenly in a displeased manner. “I don’t like Flash. He’s really rude.” Tony frowns, which Peter doesn’t seem to notice because his eyes are closed again. He has heard Peter mention Flash before and his friend, Ned, had mentioned something about Peter getting bullied by him. 

When Tony calls his name several times and Peter doesn’t stir, he goes to a more effective way of waking the teen. Maybe it’s a bit mean, but Tony couldn’t resist. He twists the volume knob up to full blast, then proceeds to turn on the radio. The ear splitting noise makes Peter gasp and jump out of his seat, hitting head on the ceiling. His arms are waving frantically to turn down the volume, his eyes wide, but Tony beats him to it, laughing at the teens startled face.

As soon as the radio isn’t blaring anymore, Peter instantly settles, sighing heavy, giving Tony a sour look which just makes him laugh harder. “What was that for?” He whimpers, and Tony has to choke down the next laugh so he can talk.

“I said no sleeping! You have a concussion Pete, it’s not good for you to sleep right now.” Peter moans, rubbing his temple.

“Neither is banging your head on a roof after getting a concussion.” He grumbles, and Tony winces inwardly. He didn’t really think about that. But he just quips back with humor, pushing down a bit of guilt.

“That’s what you get for sleeping on Tony Stark, kid.” Peter snorts, Tony smiles at his sass. Kid’s got some nerve-

“Your gonna give me a headache M’Stark.” He fusses.

“I think that was the pole, kid.” Peter gives him another grumpy look, but he doesn’t put as much effort into it this time. The radio did seem to bring him to his senses a little more. “Now, tell me something Spiderling.” He waits for a second, letting the kid grunt in response just so he knows he’s awake and listening. “Why do you look like you haven’t slept in a week?” Peter opens one eye to look at Tony.

“If you’re thinking that it’s nightmares or depression or panic attacks or something, you’re wrong.” He says blankly, and Tony glances at him to see if there is a lie on his face.

“Why would you assume that that is what I assumed?” Tony asks with a raised brow, the kid knows him too well. Because yes, that is along the lines of what he was thinking. Peter huffs, resting a hand weakly over his face.

“Because you worry, M’Stark.” Tony smiles, resting a hand on the kids knee. When Peter flinches, Tony almost withdraws it, but then he relaxes. It concerns him for a brief moment, but then realizes probably just his overactive spider-senses making him jumpy at unexpected touches. Which makes him wince again, he forgets how physically sensitive the Peter is, that radio probably actually hurt his ears-

“Yeah, well, that’s because you give me stuff to worry over.” He retorts playfully. “So why do you look like a zombie?”

“Mm- I had a hard patrol, managed to get stabbed twice-“ Tony’s chokes as anxiety skyrockets, his head whips to the kid, looking over him as if the is about to die from a fatal wound. But he is just laying back, looking completely relaxed.

“You what?! Why didn’t Karen contact me?!” He hisses, and Peter doesn’t seem to be bothered by his sudden change in mood, probably too tired to care.

“It happens all the time Mr. Stark, don’t be so dramatic.” He says dryly, and Tony’s eyes go wide. He raises his shirt slightly, not bothering to take his other hand off his face, to show two almost completely healed scars. And when he sees the countless other very faint, but still there, scars, Tony swears he looses five years of his life from panic.

“Peter! What. The. Actual. F-“ Peter eyes him, giving him the ‘no language’, and cuts him off.

“It’s fine, I heal quick. Remember?” He says, and Tony swallows dryly, he will definitely not drop this. After taking a few moments to calm down, he goes back to his previous question and continue the stabbing conversation later.

“Okay. Okay okay okay. Continue your story.” Peter eyes him warily, as if seeing if he is actually calm, then closes his eyes again and answers.

“Any-who, I had a long patrol, when I got home I had a freaking lot of studying to do on top of other homework,” after cleaning two stab wounds, Tony thinks bitterly. “And then when I finally was finished, I was just to wound up so it took me forever to sleep.” Tony nods slowly, he thinks the kid is actually telling him the truth this time. He hopes so. “School is a bish.” Tony blinks, then snorts a laugh. That’s a new one.

“Bish?” Tony mocks, and Peter just sighs.

“Yeah, it’s a more PG term. Aunt May hates when I cuss.” Tony can’t help the amused laugh that escapes him.

“Then I’m sure she would love to listen to your potty-mouth during fights.” Peter scoffs, looking mock offended and defensive.

“Hey! You can’t say anything Mr! You are way worse than me!” He squeaks. “And those are life and death situations, I think I get a pass on those.” Tony is very close to making another snarky comment back, but then Peter gasps.

He leans forward as he inhaled sharply, Tony’s head whirls toward him in alarm. Peter’s eyes go from wide to shut tightly, he clutches his head. The kid whimpers, and folds forward, laying his forehead on his knees, still grasping his skull. 

“Pete? What’s wrong?” Tony’s voice comes out more panicked than he would like, but he can’t help it. Peter’s hurt and it scared him. 

“Headache.” He wheezes, and Tony brow furrows, setting a hand on the kids back. The guilt flooding back, he made the kid hit his head on the roof. And now he’s in pain. 

“Okay, okay. Just hang in there kiddo. We’ll be at the tower soon, okay?” He nods slightly, curling up in his seat. Hugging his knees to his chest and burying his head away from the light. Tony bites his lip, worried at how quite Peter was. “You good?” He asks nervously, and Peter doesn’t move. Tony can’t help that his anxiety skyrockets. “Peter?” The kid flinches at his loud voice, and Tony has to fight back the sigh of relief.

“Hm?” Peter asks groggily, still keeping his facing in his legs.

“You okay?” He asks again, and Peter shifts just enough to look at him, his eyes look tired. He blinks a few times, as if contemplating if he is going to lie or not.

“Just tired, and m’head hurts. Sorry, don’t mean to be bad company-“ Tony snorts, rolling his eyes. The kid apologizes for everything.

“Your not ‘bad company’ kid. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t dying or something.” Peter hums in response, hiding his face again. “Just don’t sleep okay pete?” Peter barely grunts in response, Tony winces, he feels bad for making him stay away, the kid is obviously exhausted. But he just wants to make sure he’s okay. “Peter, stay awake.” He doesn’t move.

Tony lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, worry flushing over him when the kid doesn’t react to the touch. “Peter, sit up, okay? Your gonna fall asleep like that.” 

No response.

Tony’s chest tightens, and he shakes Peter’s shoulder, a little more frantic. “Peter, not cool kid, stay awake. I’m serious.” He warns. And his heart almost stops when the kids limbs fall and his head hangs forward, completely limp and lifeless.


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “PETER?!” Tony shook the kids shoulder, his lifeless body barely only moved due to Tony’s hand on his shoulder. “Peter?! Wake up! I’m not joking kid, wake up right now!” Tony’s breath is on the verge of hyperventilating in panic. His chest seized with worry, and his stomach twist in knots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took FOREVER to get out! So sorry guys! But, I do have an excuse! I was going to post it on Black Friday, but just my luck that I had a FREAKING HORRIBLE night on Thursday sooooooo- yeah, sorry fam. But here it is!

“PETER?!” Tony shook the kids shoulder, his lifeless body barely only moved due to Tony’s hand on his shoulder. “Peter?! Wake up! I’m not joking kid, wake up right now!” Tony’s breath is on the verge of hyperventilating in panic. His chest seized with worry, and his stomach twist in knots. 

Tony puts a hand on the kids chest, pushing him back in his seat so he isn’t slumping against the seat belt. Tony wants to throw up at how Peter’s limp head rolls back against the head rest. With shaking fingers, Tony brings up his fingers to Peter’s neck, searching desperately. His stomach drops, he can’t find it. He can’t find it. 

“Please kid, come on! Come on Peter!” Tony let’s out a shaking breath, it comes out more like a choke. He forces himself to concentrate, and presses his fingers firmer to Peter’s pale skin. 

He almost passes out with relief when he feels the steady beating of his heart against his fingers. “Oh my- Peter. Don’t do that to me again, I swear.” He turns his attention back to the road, pressing on the gas harder. Speeding past the other cars with his hazards on. He glances back and forth from the road to the kid. 

“Kid, wake up! I need you to wake up, Pete!” His voice rises in concern. And when Peter shifts and moans, Tony can’t help but sigh. 

Peter blinks slowly, obviously confused and disoriented. He looks around the car, taking a few moments before his gaze lands on Tony. 

“Mr. Stark?” He says, blinking at him. “Wha- what just- what happened?” He asks hoarsely. Tony glares at him. 

“You tell me! You just passed out!” He doesn’t mean to sound so stern, but he can’t help it. His concern is for the boy is overwhelming.

“Oh- huh.” Peter groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry.” Tony scoffs, shaking his head. This kid was going to send him to the grave. 

“Just stay conscious until we get to the compound, okay spider-boy?” Peter nods, glancing over at the millionaire, then proceeding to curl up again. Tony swats at his leg gently, and Peter grunts. “Hey, I know you don’t feel the greatest but don’t curl up like that. You’ll fall asleep.” Peter whimpers under his breath, then slowly unwinds himself, facing away from Tony to look out the window.

Tony frowns. He’s seen Peter when he’s hurt. Normally he is still pretty talkative and constantly telling Tony that ‘it’s not that bad!’ Or ‘don’t freak out, I’m fine!’. But now, he isn’t even looking at Tony and keeping unusually quite. Tony bites his lip, not knowing if his pestering was making this situation worse or better. Something was wrong. It wasn’t just the pole, something else had happened.

“Peter?” Tony watching him warily, and Peter just hums in response. “Did something happen on patrol last night, something that you’re not telling me?” Peter flinches slightly, but doesn’t speak. Now Tony is really worried. His chest tightens. 

“Peter, look at me.” He says firmly, and Peter shifts reluctantly, turning his face toward Tony. And his heart drops.

In just the few minutes he was turned away, the bags under his eyes have gone black, contrasting horribly with his almost white skin. There is a sheen of sweat on his face, which is slightly twisted with a look of discomfort. He looks like a completely different kid from the one he had picked up off the streets just a bit ago.

“Peter? What happened?” He croaks, heart hammering against his ribs. What just happened? How did it get this bad so quickly? 

Peter immediately concedes, whimpering. Tears line the rim of his eyes, and his brow furrows in misery. A small sob escapes his lips, and he lets his face fall in his hands.

Tony reaches for him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He instantly recoils in shock at the unnatural heat radiating from the teens body.

“Peter?! Tell what happened!” Tony feels his stomach drop, the worry is all consuming.

“I-I don’t know.” Peter whimpers, lifting his eyes to meet Tony’s. The kid looks desperate for help. Peter was not one to be a wuss about pain, so he really must not feel good. “Ever since patrol last night, I-I just feel horrible.” He bite his lip, looking at Tony nervously like he is going to scold him. “It’s-it’s getting w-worse Mr. Stark.”

“Okay, okay. We’re almost there, Pete.” He soothes, laying a comforting hand on the kids back. Peter leans into the touch, and Tony’s heart melts. “Did you get hurt at all last night, Peter?” He blinks slightly, as if trying to remember.

“Uh, n-no not really. Just a little scratch from a knife, it would be healed by now, though. I-it was only like, half an inch long.” Peter suddenly sobs again, hugging his stomach miserably. Tony’s eyes widen in concern at the gesture. He heaves a cough and moans. “Ow ow ow ow. F me that hurts.” He grits his teeth, hot tears racing down his face. 

Okay, he was successful scaring about half of Tony’s life away at the moment.

If Tony could relieve his pain, he would. He hates seeming the kid in distress. But they were only two minutes from the town, so he just focused on driving.

“Shh, okay, just hold on kid. We’re so close. Show me the scratch, Peter.” He tries to sound like he’s not terrified, though his voice still comes out tight. Peter slowly pulls up his sleeve to show the underside of his forearm. His eyes go wide in shock, as do Peter’s.

The wound is small, like Peter had said. But it’s not healed. The skin around it is raised and aggravated with deep red and yellow splotches. Purple veins spread out around the cut. 

Peter touches it softly, slowly pressing harder and harder, then shakes his head almost frantically.

“I-I can’t feel it, Mr. Stark!” He can see the panic in his eye as he is looking down at it in horror. 

“Alright, calm down, we are only a minute away, kid. It was probably laced with some weird poison or something, Dr. Cho will fix it.” Tony keeps his voice steady, though his mind is racing. Peter looks like a dead man walking. 

Dr. Cho will fix it. He will fix it. Peter will be fine. They’ll fix it.

“Ah!” Peter yelps, clutching his bicep. His eyes squeeze together tightly and he lets his head fall back onto the seat. “Ah, it hurts! Mr. Stark, ah, my-my chest!” Another sob shakes him, and he claws desperately at his chest. 

“Breathe kid, just- just breathe.” He soothes through a rapidly beating heart. He can see the tower, it’ll be fine. It will be fine.

“Please hurry Mr. Stark.” Peter whimpers, gritting his teeth so hard Tony worries they might break. Good lord the kid looked terrible. 

Tony came screeching to a halt at the front of the building, not waiting a second to jump out of the car and sprint to Peters side. 

Carefully, he unbuckled the kid, putting an arm behind his back and under his knees. Gently, he pulled the screaming Peter out of the seat and against his chest. He writhed in his arms, but, thankfully, didn’t fight Tony as he sprinted into the building.

Tony shot into the lobby, workers stopping and staring with concern. He let there stares roll off his shoulder as he sprinted strait to the elevator, screaming at Friday to get to the Medbay.

“Please- please hurry.” Peter sobbed, curling a shaking fist into Tony’s shirt. He turned his face, resting it against Tony’s shoulder as he sobbed. 

“Easy kid, breathe. We’ll figure this out Pete.” He coaxed, flying out of the lift as the doors opened. He ran strait to Helen, who’s team was waiting and ready. His heart was screaming as he layer the kid down and stepped away, but he knew it was the right thing. They would help him. They would fix Peter.

They had to. If they couldn’t-

No, they would.

They would!

Maybe they couldn’t.

What if they can’t?

Peter could die.

Panic seized him, he felt his body sway. And everything went rapidly black.

 

 

When Tony finally woke up, he was also in a hospital bed, right next to another. His eyes drifted to the bed beside his, slowly lifting to stare face to face with a smiling Peter Parker.

Tony say bolt upright, making Peter flinch and his smile fall. “Mr. Stark?” He asked warily.

“Kid! You alright?” He said, Peter blinked, smirking.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. All fixed up.” He said, lifting his bandages arm. “It was poison, like you said.” Tony let out a breath he felt like he had been holding since the kid passed out. “You good, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah, Kid.” Tony slid back against his bed, closing his eyes. That whole ordeal probably sliced off a good 20 years of his life. “You do that again and you’re grounded for life, kid.” Peter snorts, resting his head back against his pillow.

“Okay Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!!!!! Nice, happy ending for you guys!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that first chapter! A little bit of humor, a little angst, a little fluff, and a little whump. What’s not to love? Please comment what you guys think and anything you want me to add to the next chapter!!!!


End file.
